Jori
by briannapike
Summary: emily i hate u


Hollywood Arts' parties were always so loud, a deafening cacophony of shitty pop music set to ridiculously high volumes and masses of drunken teenagers screaming at one another, slurring through broken words as they did so. Tonight was different, that's not to say it was quiet by any means, but the atmosphere had shifted, something felt off. Though that may just have been because Jade had snuck away from the crowds of her half naked peers and found herself hunched over, sat the end of Tori's bed to escape the chaos of it all. It was just her alone with a six-pack of beers and a bottle of no doubt expensive tequila she'd taken from Tori's kitchen. Jade had always enjoyed being alone, social settings like this weren't really her scene, truthfully she had only gone to rub in Beck's face that she didn't miss him, that them breaking up had had no effect on her. But she knew that was a lie, she couldn't bear to watch him loiter among her friends so care free. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for having left.

A familiar voice broke her guilty train of thought, "Jade? What are you doing in my room?" Tori Vega, of course it was.

"I could ask you the same. Not enjoying the extravagance of your own party so you've come to kick it with the sad loner and her tequila. I bet you're loving this, aren't you? You've been waiting for this ever since you joined Hollywood Arts." Jade sneered, raising the tequila bottle to her lips and taking a long swig.

"Well it is my room." Tori laughed, discomfort evident in her voice "but no, I'm not enjoying this at all, Jade. I feel awful. Anddd now that I'm up here, I might as well join you." The youngest Vega made her way over to where Jade sat at the end of her bed, and took the spot beside her, reaching over to grab the almost full bottle of tequila and mirroring the swig Jade had taken before her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Some could say I might have maybe missed you a tiny bit." It was obvious that Jade struggled to get the words out, she was never one to be soppy, especially not to Tori Vega, but the combination of heartbreak and tequila had her bearing all. Her voice had lost it's malicious tone, she meant what she had said.

"Well with everything that's happened, no ones really seen you. I maybe might have missed you too, Jade."

"It's all been so hectic, I've barely had a second to catch my breath." Jades eyes glazed over the brunette in front of her, watching intently as what she could only describe as pity covered Tori's face.

The truth was, Jade had never really hated Tori, she envied her. The way everyone had flocked to her, everyone loved her, and everything had come so easy to her. Not that Jade would admit it to anyone, herself included but she'd always had a liking toward her, and though she certainly had a twisted way of expressing it, she admired her. The night they had sat, huddled together on Tori's sofa after Jade and Beck had gotten into another argument, something which had become a regular occurence, and she had shown up in tears on Tori's doorstep. They had just held each other, opened up in ways they never knew possible. Jade regarded it as the first time they had actually seen each other, as something beyond mutual hatred, beyond even friendship. Now, with them alone together, it felt to Jade like deja vu.

"It's been a rough few months. I never got the chance to apologise, you know for knowing and not telling you. I know you've never liked me but I should've told you Jade. I hurt you." Tori was careful with her words, she didn't want to bring up Beck, she had known Jade would be hurt that she had lied, that she had known he'd cheated and hadn't said anything.

"I don't want an apology, Vega. You should've told me. Never liked you? Thats bull chiz, Tori."

"You've tortured me since I joined."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Jades voiced was laced in anger, offended that Tori didn't seem to consider her a friend. In all honesty, she had tortured her, constantly ridiculed her since they met. But the both of them knew she didn't mean it, that deep down Tori meant more to Jade than even Beck.

"I know I should have told you, but I mean it when I say I really have missed you, Jade. I wanted you to find out, I just didn't want to be the one to tell you, I didn't want you to hate me." Tori broke the silence, instantly regretting her words, not that she hadn't missed jade, she had. Tori regretted the feeling she had gone too far, she had pushed the boundaries of their friendship.

"You didn't want to tell me, so you could have Beck all to yourself? Why does that not surprise me, Tori? You've always wanted him." Jade snarled.

"It's not Beck that I want."

"What do you mean It's not Beck?"

"You know what I mean, Jade." Tori's voice shook with her admission.

Jade was taken aback, she had never imagined Tori would be so forward, they were barely friends, nothing more. She had just broken up with Beck, surely Tori was joking, trying to shift Jade's attention so she could go behind her back and have Beck. Her first instinct was to brush it off, act as though Tori had never said it at all, but she realised she didn't want to brush it off at all.

"I'm not sure that I do." Jade played, knowing full well what Tori meant but nothing would beat the satisfaction of hearing her say it.

"You, Jade. I never wanted Beck, it was always you."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you've hated me since I got here, and that night when you came here upset over Beck, something just clicked. But I was scared, you had just let me in, I wasn't about to ruin it." Tori's eyes began to well, she was being sincere.

"How boring would life be if we let every little thing that scared us stop us from doing what we really wanted? Jade asked, breathier than ever, breaking the silence the two had created through their lingering stares, heads barely a foot from one another. She felt Tori's fingers trace her forearm, from the wrist to inner elbow, intricately drawing each vein, barely stopping over the faint freckles on Jade's paper white skin, hovering slightly and moving on.

"You might have a point, it would be a shame to let good things go to waste out of fear."

"A terrible shame." Jade whispered, practically into Tori's mouth, edging closer with every breath. "I'd never forgive myself." She could barely get the words out. Staring directly into Tori's eyes took Jade off her game, she was utterly overcome, her knees like jelly and her thighs burning.

"Fear be damned" Tori sighed, her voice quivering as she filled the space between the two.

The second she felt Tori's lips press against hers, Jade could no longer will herself to hold back, she intertwined her fingers amongst the dark lace of hair resting at the nape of Tori's neck. Tori's delicate hands felt their way to Jade's waist and allowed themselves to find solace there, the way she had in Jade.

Of all people, jade was kissing Tori Vega, the incessantly annoying girl she had spent the majority of the time they'd known each other ruthlessly mocking. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined herself doing such a thing. But; nonetheless there they were, at the end of Tori's bed cradled against one another. And, suddenly Jade could no longer picture herself anywhere else, she didn't even think about Beck or anybody but Tori. Jade's thin fingers released Tori's neck from their hold as they pulled her blue cardigan from off of her dainty frame, sliding it down her arms and letting it fall onto the floor.

Jade gripped on to Tori's wrist, guiding her up her own bed so that they were no longer positioned sat the foot. Tori hadn't even had the chance to protest the sudden notion, not that she would have, before she felt her head hit the pillow as fell back onto it. With Jade landing on top of her, straddling her, their lips met one another again as Tori propped herself up against the head board with the help of her elbows, which dug into the abundance of pillows beneath her. Jade's hand edged its way around Tori's back, under her arm and undid the cold zipper of the dress which pressed against her back. Tori's own hands began to undo Jade's plaid shirt, not caring to be precise, but with an urgent need to get rid of it.

Jade's shirt had now joined Tori's jacket on the floor beside her sleek, white nightstand, adorned by a stack of Tori's classwork which had been disrupted by the flailing of the pairs' clothes. Jade's tongue drifted over Tori's, wetting her lips as they parted and their heads distanced. A pout appeared on Tori's face, upon which Jade planted another kiss before shifting down the bed. Jade's lips found the brunettes collar bones, where kisses were placed frequently, careful not to miss even the smallest section of skin. She then allowed her tongue to trace the collar bones of the girl beneath her, where her kisses had paved the way, enticing a soft, deep moan which only fuelled Jade to continue. Her tongue danced along Tori's clavicle to the base of her neck, and then slowly back up. The kisses Jade began to plant against Tori's neck were hard and wet, releasing hard moans form the brunettes red lips. More so than ever, she wanted Jade, not as a friend, or a stage partner, or as any other excuse she could muster, but she needed her.

And with that, Tori's hand had found it's way to the button of Jade's black jeans and began to undo it, her other hand resting against the small of her back. Their lips met once again, Jade brushed her tongue against Tori's top lip before sliding it into her mouth and allowing it to glide over Tori's own tongue. Jade lent further into her, pulling away for a second only to press their lips together once more, agonising for more, aching to kiss every inch of Tori's body, to feel the delicate hairs on her skin prickle as she traced her fingers along the silhouette of her body. Tori cowered, her back beginning to arch with Jade's touch, hips rolling into Jade's own, begging her to continue.

As if with no effort, Jade flipped Tori over, garnering a soft moan to escape, so that she now lay on her front. Jade's lips traced Tori's exposed spine, slow and soft, all the while pulling off her dress until she lay in nothing but the black lace of her underwear. Jade continued to plant kisses along Tori's back, feeling her shiver every time her lips made contact with her smooth, tan skin. Tori turned herself back over, unable to resist the urge to kiss Jade any longer, to feel their lips graze one another, Jade's teeth gripping onto Lena's bottom lip and one hand held her jaw. Her other hand found its way along Tori's waist and around her hip, her fingernails digging ever so slightly into hip as her hand rest there.

thats all u get cos tori is the worst character on the show n i don't like her


End file.
